


Tony Stark's Missing Poster

by Hangebokhan



Series: Do Every Stupid Thing Cover Art [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hangebokhan/pseuds/Hangebokhan
Summary: In the comments, we were speculating that the JLA had made missing posters for Tony. This is Tony's copy. I made it for the cover art I am working on so you can enjoy this until then.





	Tony Stark's Missing Poster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepartyresponsible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepartyresponsible/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drive the Dark Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586529) by [thepartyresponsible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepartyresponsible/pseuds/thepartyresponsible). 




End file.
